


Socks

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect ending to a date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

The radio was a gift from her grandparents when she was in high school, she’d always loved music. Now the cherished radio sits in a place of honor on the bookcase in the living room. “What’s this?” Astra questions, finger trailing over the buttons.

“A radio,” Alex tells her with a smile. “It plays music.”

“Show me?” Astra questions excitedly.

Alex smiles, “Let's get into some more comfortable clothes and we’ll listen to it while we cook.”

Smiling Astra nods and allows herself to be pulled into Alex’s bedroom. The younger woman digs through her dresser before handing Astra a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Stepping forward Astra pulls Alex closer to her, “I had fun tonight.”

“The night isn’t over yet, baby.”

Grinning Astra leans down to press a kiss to Alex’s lips, “No,” she says, “I guess it isn’t.”

“Get dressed,” Alex says pulling away from Astra. “I want to show you the radio.”

The two change quickly into their clothes, “Socks?”

Alex grins and tosses a pair of fluffy socks to her girlfriend, “Here ya go.”

Once they’re both in more comfortable clothes Astra takes Alex’s hand and pulls her back to the living room. Alex turns the radio on and smiles when Astra’s eyes sparkle at the music. When her favorite song comes on Alex grabs Astra’s hand, “Dance with me.”

The two of them dance happily, feet sliding and slipping as they spin and twirl together. Alex grabs Astra’s hands when she can tell that the other woman isn’t sure about dancing. The song is almost over Alex knows and she smiles. “Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future. I realize this is my last chance.” The two of them are grinning, “She took my arm, I don’t know how it happened. We took the floor and she said,” Alex pulls them to a standstill, “‘Oh don’t you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me.’ I said, ‘You’re holding back.’ She said, ‘Shut up and dance with me!’ This woman is my destiny. She said ‘Ooh-ooh-hoo, Shut up and dance!’”

Astra grins, trails her fingers over Alex’s cheeks to frame the younger woman’s face, “I will always dance with you,” she says.

“And I will always want you to.” Alex moves into Astra’s arms and tucks herself under Astra’s chin as a  slower song comes on. The two of them sway in the living room, trading kisses and quiet words of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: General Danvers 51. Things you said as we danced in our socks


End file.
